


This Time is Ours

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Repost from ffnet, everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: The good and bad times in the teenage lives of the warehouse gang. HS AU. Bering and Wells. Disclaimer: I own nothing





	1. Chapter 1

Myka Bering had never been the most popular person at their school. To be honest she was suprised if any of the students actually knew her as anything but 'Pete's Friend'. But she was okay with that. She like it that way. She liked that she could walk from class to class without being bothered by the rumors or small talk that the teenagers around her seemed to thrive on. Except for the few rumors she would hear from Pete during lunch, she was fairly proud of the fact that she managed to stay out of most of it. But she herself had only been the subject of one of these rumors once, last year, when her and Pete started at Regents West High School in Colorado springs.

Pete and Myka had been best friends since the third grade when his family moved to town after his father had died. Although their personalities clashed in many different ways they always seemed to just 'click' and from the moment they met they were inseparable. When they had started their high school careers last year they immediately branched off into separate social groups throughout the school. Pete, being the fun loving jock that he is joined the football team and ended up on the varsity team his freshman year. Making him quite the attention buff ever since. Myka, being her quiet and well, nerdy self, took the more academic route and joined some of the other school clubs such as the academic team. But the two of them still didn't let their differences stop them, they ate lunch together every day and walked home together as well, after football and other clubs.

Their time spent together was the basis of the one rumor she had ever been a part of. That she was dating Pete. She had NEVER thought of Pete in that way and she was fairly certain that he felt the same way about her. They were friends, best friends, but there was no possibility of anything romantic going on there at all. But teenagers will be teenagers and the rumor spread like wildfire until she was getting dirty looks from all of the hopeful cheerleaders. At first she had tried to ignore it but after two months of glares and scoffs, she decided she needed to put an end to it, she just didn't know how. That was until Sam Martino, one of the upperclassmen asked her to a movie after school one day. She had recognized him from the debate team so she said yes, under the heavy persuasion of Pete.

So as she began dating Sam the rumors about her and Pete slowly burned out and her life returned to normal, per the exception of actually having a boyfriend. Sam was one of the more popular kids, not because he was sporty or anything, just because he was kind to everyone. So once she began dating him, her social level went up a bit as well. But she didn't care much for social politics, the only thing she cared about was making it through this damn freshman year and coming out alive.

Which she did, along with meeting two of her other now best friends, Steve Jinks and Abigail Cho, who were both in the same grade as her and Pete. The four of them had several classes together last year, most of the basic courses required by the school for freshman to take, as well as lunch and gym. They would often spend their free afternoons hanging out and talking at the park or going to the mall and walking around since none of them actually had any money. But this year, their sophomore year they met latest person to join their little family, Claudia Donovan. She was only a year behind them but once they met, Steve and Claudia had practically turned into Pete and Myka. Best friends, without any romantic attraction whatsoever.

And that's how this crazy group of friends met, Myka remembered as she laughed along, trying to follow the conversation that Pete and Claudia were having about the possible existence of aliens.

"Yeah, but why  _wouldn't_ they look human?" Pete asked with a mouthful of meatball sub.

"Why would they? If they evolve on a different planet than us, with different factors affecting their development and possibly things we don't have…" Claudia paused, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "Then there would be no reason for them to look like us." She finished.

"What if some other alien species took them from our planet a long long time ago and put them on other habitable planets?" Pete asked proudly.

"Dude, you need to stop watching Stargate with Myka." Claudia defended, knowing exactly that that's where his theory came from.

"Hey! Stargate is amazing!" Myka defended, finally jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah man, I know, but you can't seriously be letting Pete use that as his basis for our aliens argument."

"Claud's right Pete, you can't use that for your argument, If you think about it, it really doesn't make that much sense anyways…" Myka told him as she took a bite of her caesar salad.

"Oh come on Mykes! I thought you of all people would defend Stargate." Pete pouted.

"I will defend Stargate, just not your argument." Myka smirked, taking the last bites of her salad and opening up her water bottle.

"Fine…" Pete grumbled, also taking the last bites of his lunch.

"This is the third aliens debate you've had this week at lunch guys." Steve finally chimed in since the rest of them had stopped babbling.

"Yeah...and you're point?" Pete retorted.

"Can't you find anything else to argue about?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Both Pete and Claudia answered at once.

"Well Steve, lunch is over in ten minutes anyways…" Myka reminded him.

"Thank god." Steve mumbled, crumpling up his empty bag of chips and throwing it into the trash can a few feet away.

"And remind me again why you're not on the basketball team?" Pete asked sarcastically.

"Because sports aren't fun. It's just a bunch of people getting angry because they can't get a ball in a hoop or something." Steve explained, the same way he had been ever since he'd met Pete.

"Why am I the only one who appreciates sports around here?" Pete asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm on the track team remember." Abigail said, tuning in to the conversation from her biology homework.

"Yeah sports are gross… you get all sweaty and stuff… not cool dude." Claudia said as she grabbed out her computer from her backpack.

"Claud, theres only ten minutes left of lunch…and yeah sports aren't really anyone elses thing Pete. You can keep them all to yourself and Abigail over there." Myka said.

"Hey, you're in fencing though!" Pete remembered and shouted out.

" _Was..._ I  _was_ in fencing, Pete. Not anymore." Myka clarified "Plus that's not really the same as football or basketball...there isn't really a team involved." she finished.

"That still counts as a sport though." Pete pointed out.

"Whatever...did you finish your project for Ms. Johnsons' class?" Myka asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Pete said nonchalantly.

"Pete it's due today." Myka reminded him.

"Yes, but I do not understand anything about 'Antony and Cleopatra' it makes no sense." Pete whined.

"I would have helped you." Myka told him.

"Yeah, but you can't help me forever Mykes…" Pete said, getting quieter.

"Pete…" Myka trailed off, knowing exactly where he was going "I could have helped you understand the book, and i'll always be here to help you." She finished.

"Thanks." Pete said with a huff.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the lunch period until the bell rang before branching off to their separate classes and beginning the afternoon. Myka sat in her Pre-Calc class jotting down the notes on the board when, barely paying any attention at all. Pete was in history, sleeping of course. Claudia was in some computer class while Steve and Abigail were in the same English class reading The Odyssey. After all of those classes were done Pete met Myka by her locker so they could walk to their English class together, like they always did.

"Pete you have to do your projects or you're gonna fail this class." Myka reminded him as she grabbed out her textbooks and closed her locker.

"I know...I Know...it's just all so confusing and big words and stuff." Pete complained as they began their short walk to the next floor.

"Seriously Pete, I'll help you...you know that." Myka told him.

"I know… I just feel stupid when I don't know what they're talking about in the book." Pete confessed.

"Pete Lattimer you are not stupid." Myka said, stopping and looking straight at him "You are smart and strong and you have your own strengths...Classic literature isn't for most people, and it's okay if you don't understand it." She finished, beginning to walk forward again.

"Whatever...fine...I'll do the stupid project tonight, and I'll text you if I have any questions, Kay?" Pete relented.

"Okay."

They walked to rest of the way in a bit of strained silence until they parted ways to go to their assigned seats in the classroom.

Ms. Johnson started her lesson after reminding them that their projects should be turned in by the end of the hour. She started clicking through her powerpoint about Romeo and Juliet, which Myka had read probably one hundred times already. Once she had finished with the basic character traits of the each of the main characters she handed out the numbered books and assigned silent reading for the remainder of the hour. About five minutes to the end of the class she told the students to hand in their projects and afterwards they could talk for the remaining time. Myka turned hers in and then went and talked to Pete for a while, then once they heard the bell ring they went to their last hour gym class together. After they finished their class, they said their goodbyes for the night since Pete had football practice and Myka had to get home to work in her parents bookstore. So instead of walking home with Pete she walked home with Abigail and Claudia, seeing as though Steve lived in the other direction.

"So Myka, how ya doin?" Abigail asked once they were a significant distance from the school grounds.

"Fine…" Myka trailed off, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Oh hey guy's, I heard we're getting a new student!" Claudia blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I think it's a girl. She's a sophomore too… I'm giving her a tour tomorrow since I'm part of the welcoming committee." Myka told them.

"Sweet… Get all the good scoopage and tell us about her at lunch." Claudia said excitedly.

"I will not." Myka retorted.

"O come on. I just want to know what she's like. It's not every day that we get a new student!" Claudia whined.

"Actually it's about once a month." Myka corrected her.

"Whatever. Adios mi amigas!" Claudia shouted as she ran across the street and into her house.

Abigail and Myka walked in silence for the rest of the way to Abigails house, which was about a block from Claudias. They exchanged small goodbyes and Myka slowly made her way home and into the front doors of her parents bookstore.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Myka shouted as she dropped her backpack near the front register.

"Good. Good...you can help me sort through this new shipment of books." Her father said as she approached him in the back of the store.

"Okay." Myka said, sitting down next to the pile.

Myka and her father sat in silence for an two hours, the only noise being a customer here or there that her father would help before returning to the stack. They managed to sort through most of it when her mother had called them up for dinner. She ate quickly then dismissed herself from the table saying she had a lot of homework to do. Which she did. Once she got in her room she started doing her homework and finished somewhere around eleven o'clock before she decided she should go to bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and washed her face before setting the alarm on her phone and snuggling up in her bed.

Her alarm woke her up promptly at five thirty and she showered, ate a quick breakfast and through on some clean clothes before running out of the house at around six fortyfive so she could meet the rest of the gang at their normal meeting spot at the gas station down the street. As soon as everyone was there at around seven they tiredly walked the rest of the way to school. After arriving at the building they went their separate ways again, each having a different home room. Except Myka went to Student Services, dreading the tour that she was about to have to give.

She pushed open the door to the offices and immediately turned to the secretary who told her to sit down on the couches and wait for a few moments, as the new student was just finishing up with her counselor.

Myka sat, looking at the clock as the time ticked away until she heard a door from behind her open and a stunningly beautiful girl with raven black hair walk out of the smaller office, followed by one of the counselors Myka knew.

"This is who will be giving you the tour Ms. Wells." The counselor said, motioning toward Myka, who then stood up.

"Hello, I'm Helena." The girl said with a british accent, holding out her hand.

Myka grabbed her hand, gave it quick shake and said "I'm Myka."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello, I'm Helena." The girl said with a british accent, holding out her hand._

_Myka grabbed her hand, gave it quick shake and said "I'm Myka."_

"It's very nice to meet you Myka." Helena said with a smile.

"Nice to meet your too. You ready for your tour?" Myka asked.

"Very much so." Helena replied.

Myka led the two out of the office and into the halls of the school, "Can I see your schedule?" Myka asked.

Helena handed Myka her schedule and she looked over it, realizing that they had some of the same classes, and the same lunch.

"You like science?" Myka asked, after seeing physics on her schedule as well as chemistry. "Most of the kids don't even take Chemistry their sophomore year let alone physics." She continued.

"Yes, I do. But would you be so kind as to explain to me what that means?" Helena said, pointing at a section on the top of her schedule.

"Oh, that's your homeroom, It's where you start, it's like ten minutes and the announcements are read and papers and stuff are handed out. You have Ms. Degise, I'm in that homeroom too, so I can show you where that is after we get your books from the library." Myka explained.

"Ah, I see. I'm not quite familiar with all of this yet." Helena said, following Myka down the hall and into the library.

"Did you just move here?" Myka asked.

"To Colorado Springs? No, we moved last year, but my parents home schooled me for the first year of high school. But we moved to the United States when I was twelve, we lived in New York City before we moved here." Helena told her, somehow feeling that she could trust this girl whom she had just met moments before.

"Why did you move so much?" Myka wondered.

"Well my father works for Tidal Banks, he's one of the business managers and he was transferred from London to New York, then he decided to take a job in smaller city so we moved here." Helena told her.

"That's cool, I guess. I've never been anywhere but Colorado, my parents don't really like to travel." Myka said, leading her up to the librarians desk in the library.

"Well, moving twice isn't exactly fun." Helena said with a tone Myka couldn't quite identify, but sounded something like melancholy.

"Well…um…We'll just get your textbooks and then I'll show you where all of your classrooms are." Myka said, handing Helena's schedule to the librarian to get the books.

"Alright." Helena said.

They waited in silence for a few minutes while the librarian gathered Helena's textbooks before Myka grabbed half of the stack and they stashed them in Helena's new locker.

"Those textbooks are rather heavy." Helena commented as they walked though the hall to Ms. Degise's room to show her where it was.

"Yeah, didn't you have heavy textbooks last year?" Myka asked as they climbed a flight of stairs to the second floor.

"No, I was taught at home by person tutors." Helena said.

"Really? You were homeschooled?" Myka asked, as they neared the classroom.

"Well I believe to be homeschooled you're parents have to teach you, but I was taught by outside teachers who would come to my home." Helena explained.

"Oh, I take it your rich then." Myka said bluntly.

"Well, my father is. But I can assure you my families wealth has no effect on whom I choose to associate with." Helena said without hesitating.

"Well, it's sounds like you say that a lot." Myka said.

"That is simply because everyone assumes wealth equals narcissism, and while I will admit I am a bit egotistical It is not due to wealth." Helena said, winking at the last part.

Myka looked down at the ground, hiding her smile as she stopped in front of Ms. Degise's room.

"Well, this is our homeroom, you think you can remember where it is?" Myka asked.

"I believe I will manage." Helena said.

They spent the rest of the tour in light conversation about sports, and different school activities as Myka showed her where each of her classrooms were and compared their schedules to one another.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask…do you have a cellphone?" Myka asked, as they walked back to the student services office at the end of the tour.

"Yes, I do." Helena replied.

"Do you want my phone number?" Myka asked, Helena raised her brow. Myka quickly realized how had sounded and added "In case you have any questions about school, or class or something." She said blushing.

"We've only just met and you're already giving me your phone number, well..well..well." Helena said jokingly as she pulled a phone from her pocket and handed it to Myka.

"I didn't mean it like-" Myka stuttered out.

"I know Darling, it's just ever so fun to tease people. Now would you like to put your phone number into my contacts or not." Helena said with a laugh.

"Phone number…right." Myka said, looking down at the phone in her hands. She quickly added her number and handed it back to Helena before saying "Well, the bell is gonna ring soon, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Indeed, you will." Helena said as Myka walked off in the direction of her next class before she did the same.

Myka couldn't pay any attention to the lesson that was being taught because all she could think about was Helena. Helena who seemed incredibly smart based on her schedule. Helena who was mysterious and british. Helena who had three classes with her, so she would have to see her later that day. Helena who she was pretty sure was flirting with her before. The same girl who was now setting her mind running rampant in a state of exhilaration and confusion all at the same time because she was beginning to feel things she hadn't ever felt before. But before she could continue her thoughts she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to find Pete standing in front of her.

"Dude, the bell rang, It's time for lunch." Pete said, worried about his friend.

"Oh, sorry." Myka said, quickly packing her backpack up and standing up.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked immediately after they were in the hallway.

"Nothing, just thinking. And i'm tired." Myka said.

"You sure?" Pete asked, not quite believing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I am hungry." Myka said, trying to change the subject.

"Me too, I'm gonna go get a burrito, let me guess, either a sub or a salad?" Pete said, predicting her usual lunch.

"Sub today." Myka said with a smile as they walked into the lunch room and placed their bags down at their usual table.

They parted ways for a few minutes to get into the separate lunch lines before meeting back up at the table to find the rest of the gang already there with their lunches.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Pete asked immediately after sitting down at the table.

"We all went in the main lunch line, it goes like ten times faster dude." Claudia said.

Myka was about to protest but before she could she heard the familiar british accent from behind her ask "Do you mind if I join you?".

"Helena." Myka said surprised "Uh no, I mean yes, I mean…Yeah you can join us."

"Thank you." Helena said, moving the other side of the round table and sitting across from Myka.

"Um, Helena, this is Pete, Steve, Claudia and Abigail." Myka said introducing her to each person "Everyone, this is Helena. She's the new student." Myka finished.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Helena said to the group.

"So you're like, from a different country?" Pete asked with his mouth full of food.

"Pete, close your mouth that's gross." Myka said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Oww…fine." Pete whined.

"Well I was born in London." Helena answered politely.

"Cool." Pete said, continuing to stuff his face.

"So what kinda classes are you in?" Claudia asked.

"Would it be easier if I just let you look at my schedule? Because people have been asking me that all day and the only thing they've wanted to know is if we are in any of the same classes." Helena said.

"Yeah, that'd be easier." Claudia shrugged as Helena handed her her class schedule.

"Wow, you're in three classes with Myka…make sure you're her partner for group projects, you'll get an A no problem." Claudia told her with a smile and a side glance at Myka.

"Claudia!" Myka said, narrowing her eyes at the young red-head.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting an A by myself, but that doesn't mean I won't still be partners with Myka." Helena said, with a laugh. Watching as Myka blushed and looked down at her food.

"So Helena, tell us about yourself." Steve said, noticing Myka's embarrassment and trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Wow, you people do not waste any time with formalities I see." Helena said with a laugh.

"Well, If Myka trusts you enough to let you sit here then you gotta be a cool person, so we want to know what we're in for." Claudia explained.

"I see…Well, as you already know I was born in England, but after that I moved to New York City, then to here. I have one brother, Charles, who is currently in his first year of college at a school back in England. What else would you like to know?" Helena asked.

"What's your middle name?" Claudia asked quickly.

"Why do you have to know everyone's middle names?" Abigail asked her annoyed.

"Easier to google them when I have their full name." Claudia said honestly.

"Well I'm afraid if you google me you won't find much. My fathers work keeps our family's business fairly private, so aside from a few speeding tickets on my brother's behalf there is not much to find. But if you must, my full name is Helena George Wells." She told them.

"You're name is seriously H.G. Wells? Myka's gonna love that." Pete said, looking at Myka.

"Ah, so you are a fan of his work?" Helena asked Myka softly.

"More like a super fan! She's probably read all his stuff a billion times." Pete clarified.

"Well I am afraid to say I have no relation to him, I was supposed to be a boy so they picked out the name George before I was born. Needless to say there was a problem with that, so they just kept it as my middle name." Helena explained.

"Well, I have some homework to do, so I'm gonna go..um…to Leena's room to finish it up. I'll see you guys later." Myka said quickly before rushing out of the cafeteria.

"And who may I ask is Leena?" Helena asked them once Myka had left.

"She's the school's therapist, she has a room next to her office so that students can come in and do homework or just chill for a bit." Claudia explained.

"Ahh, I see. And does Myka go there often?" Helena wondered.

"A couple times a week. Usually when she needs to get homework done without being interrupted, or…" Pete said before realizing what could be going on and jumping up out of his seat saying "I have to go." Before running off from the lunch room.

Pete ran down the hall, much to the disdain of the monitors in the hallways but since he was going so fast no one wanted to try and stop him so they just let him go. He ran towards Leena's room and when he saw the room he looked through the window in the door and saw Myka, sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Mykes. You okay?" Pete asked, slowly entering the room.

"Pete? Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Myka asked, putting her book down next to her.

"I'm making sure you're okay." Pete replied, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be."

"Well you said you had a lot of work to do, but you told me before lunch that you didn't have any homework except math so far…Then you ran off here…and you only come here if you have work or if you're…not fine." Pete said cautiously.

"No Pete, I'm good. I promise. I just wanted some peace and quiet, and it was really loud in the lunch room." Myka explained.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked, still worried.

"Yeah Pete, I haven't been 'not fine' in over a month." Myka told him.

"You just seem off Mykes and I just want to make sure you're okay." Pete said.

"Okay, I wasn't gonna tell you but…Leena talked to my parents and they all thought the best course of action was to put me on some sort of anti depressants. I started them last month and they really helped. I just didn't want to tell anyone cause it's embarrassing. So you don't need to worry anymore okay?" Myka said, looking down.

"Okay, One..It's not embarrassing Myka. If it makes you feel better then it's a good thing. And Two…I will never not worry about you okay. You're my best friend and you're like my sister so no. I won't stop worrying about you. And if you do have another 'not fine' day you know you can talk to me right." Pete said.

Myka hesitated for a moment before saying: "It's just hard okay? Sam used to sit there with us last year and he'd join in on your stupid conversations and It's been weird this year, not having him there. I thought everything else would be weird, but it just seems like going to lunch has hit me the hardest, and I don't know why." Myka said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's because that's when you would see him the most during school, that's when you'd get to talk and be together, since you didn't have any classes with him." Pete said, trying to help.

"Every day when we go to lunch I stare at his empty seat for a few seconds and I see his face but then it slowly fades into his tombstone and I can't look at it." Myka told him.

"And then that Helena girl sat down there." Pete said, finally understanding.

"I don't know Pete, it's just that nobody's sat there since he died. I don't care if she sits there, it's just that nobody has." Myka said, trying and failing to express how she was feeling.

"Well, how about tomorrow she sits there and if you still feel weird about it we'll pull up a different chair for her. Okay?" Pete suggested.

"Okay." Myka replied. "Oh and Pete…Thank you." She finished.

"No problem Mykes, now do you want to keep reading in here until lunch is done, or do you want to go back?" Pete asked her.

"I think I'll stay in here for the last half hour, but you can go back if you want." Myka told him.

"Not a chance, if you're staying then so am I."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Darling" Helena said, causing Myka to jump slightly away from her locker.

"Oh my god, Helena. You scared me." Myka said, putting a book down in her locker and looking back up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay? You ran off rather quickly during lunch, and didn't speak to me in any of the classes we had together this afternoon. Did I do something wrong?" Helena asked, taking a step closer.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me, being well…me. I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Myka stuttered out.

"Are you sure, you looked rather distraught when you left the lunch room." Helena pried.

"I'm fine, I promise." Myka said, with a slight nod of her head.

"Well then, now that that's settled. What are you doing this afternoon?" Helena asked with a smile.

"Um…nothing…why?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"Because I was hoping you would accompany me for a cup of coffee, or tea." Helena asked.

"Seriously?" Myka wondered, taken aback by her forwardness.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Helena asked, confused.

"People usually ignore me, let alone want to go get coffee." Myka admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Well, that's a shame now isn't it? You seem like a very lovely person and I cannot imagine anyone not wanting to know you." Helena said sweetly.

"Well not everyone see's it that way…" Myka said, trailing off as she shut her locker.

"Well then I must insist that you join me this afternoon then." Helena said, walking in stride next to Myka, who had starting walking toward the exit of the school.

"And where did you want to get coffee?" Myka said, stopping and turning toward Helena.

"Well there is a Cafe downtown that is positively delightful and it has the best apple pie." Helena told her with a smile.

"How American of you.." Myka laughed.

"Well, I will take that as a yes, now follow me, I have a vehicle here." Helena said, leading Myka out the door.

"You have your drivers license?" Myka asked.

"Yes, just recently actually…" Helena explained as she walked through the parking lot to her black ford escape.

"Wow, nice car…" Myka said absentmindedly as she opened up the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Well, my parents bought it for me after I got my drivers license." Helena told her as she started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wow, you really are rich." Myka huffed.

"Did we not talk about his before? My parents wealth is not what defines me." Helena said in a fake upset tone, that sounded very rehearsed.

"Fine…Fine…" Myka said.

"So Myka, do you have a job?" Helena asked, trying to continue the conversation as they drove.

"Kinda…I work at my parents book shop after school and on the weekends." Myka told her.

"Does your father pay you for this work?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, but he just give us an allowance so he doesn't have to technically hire us." Myka explained.

"Us?"

"My sister Tracy and I." Myka said.

"Ah, you have a sister? Is she older or younger?" Helena asked.

"She's a year younger, she's a freshman this year. You've probably seen her in the hall…Always wearing pink, straight hair, the color of mine…pretty, she's always being followed around by people. She's pretty popular." Myka said.

"Well, I can't imagine that she's prettier than you." Helena said smoothly as she pulled into the parking lot of the cafe.

"Thanks…I think." Myka said, taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"You really need to learn how to accept a compliment Darling." Helena said as she got out of the car, Myka doing the same.

"I'm not used to getting compliments, sorry." Myka said, ducking her head and walking into the cafe.

"Then, I will do my best to compliment you vigorously." Helena said, raising her eyebrow as they walked up to the register.

Once they had ordered their respective tea and coffee they found a seat near the window and sat down.

"So Helena, what's the real reason you asked me here?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Helena asked with a furrowed brow.

"I know it's not because you actually like me, so what do you want?" Myka said bluntly.

"And why would you think I didn't like you?" Helena wondered.

"People don't just like me after meeting me a few hours ago. And the only time people want to do something with me who aren't Pete, or the rest of the people from lunch they usually just want one of two things; Tutoring or my sisters number." Myka explained, leaning back in her chair as the barista came by with their drinks.

Helena let out a puff before saying: "Well I can assure you I am not in need of a tutor, nor am I seeking your sisters number."

"Then why are we here?" Myka asked, picking up her coffee cup.

"Why won't you believe that I actually want to spend time with you?" Helena sighed.

"Because I told you! People only want to spend time with me if they want something. I'm not the easiest person to be around anymore." Myka said angrily.

"Myka! I can assure you that I want nothing more than a friendship out of you! I am not looking for tutoring or your sisters number. And frankly you seem like a lovely person and besides the fact that all you have been doing is self deprecating yourself, you seem to be very easy to be around." Helena conveyed.

"Oh…" Myka said sheepishly, staring intently into her coffee.

"Myka are you alright? I can tell that something is really bothering you, and if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me." Helena said softly, leaning towards Myka.

"Yeah, well you probably wouldn't get it…no one does." Myka mumbled, not looking up.

"Myka…look at me…" Helena pleaded.

Myka hesitantly looked up from the cup and was greeted with eyes that shone with nothing but care and compassion. Eye's that she'd only seen for the first time that very morning but some how seemed connected too from the second they met.

"I'm sorry Helena, this was a mistake, I'm gonna go home. I have homework to do." Myka said, fighting back tears as she stood up and left the coffee shop.

Helena sat back in her chair, at a loss for words as she mindlessly sipped her tea trying to figure out what the hell she had don to make Myka run off like that.

* * *

"Hey Mykes! Did you have fun on your date with Helena last night?" Pete mocked as he approached her on their walk to school.

"What? It wasn't a date, and I only stayed for like two minutes then I left." Myka snapped at him.

"Whoa there, chill dude. It was a joke…why didn't you stay?" Pete asked.

"I just didn't feel like it. She probably wanted something anyways…" Myka said quietly as she sped up.

"Dude, she didn't want anything…" Pete assured her as he jogged to catch up.

"How would you know?" Myka snipped.

"Because she asked me a whole bunch of questions so she could ask you someplace you'd like." Pete admitted.

"Yeah, so she could get something out of me."

"Myka, the world isn't out to get you and Helena Wells certainly isn't…well she wants to get you, just not in the bad kind of way." Pete rambled.

"What?" Myka asked, confusion evident through her features.

"She _likes_  you…" Pete said in a sing-song voice.

"What does that even mean?" Myka asked.

"She  _likes, likes_  you." Pete tried to clarify.

"Oh come on Pete, I'm not gay. Besides even if I was I would stand no chance with her." Myka scoffed as she quickened her pace again.

"Okay one…you don't necessarily have to be gay to like someone of the same gender, and two…you would totally stand a chance because she's totally into you." Pete told her with a smirk.

"Pete, we met yesterday, she doesn't know anything about me." Myka reasoned.

"She knows you're hot, smart and you like to read." Pete pointed out.

"And she knows that I'm crazy and paranoid and I ran off on her yesterday for absolutely no reason." Myka said, covering her face with her hands.

"Well you could apologize and then ask her to go get coffee with you tonight. And promise her you won't run off." Pete suggested.

"But Pete…." Myka whined.

"But nothing Mykes, just go up to her and apologize and hope she still wants to talk to you." Pete said.

"Well, she probably thinks I'm a freak now, and with my luck she'll never speak to me again." Myka grumbled as they approached the rest of their friends.

"Well you won't know until you try." Pete said.

"Try what?" Claudia asked, over hearing the last part of their conversation as they continued walking to school.

"Tries asking HG out." Pete added in.

"Pete!" Myka nearly shrieked as she punched Pete hard on the arm.

"Yo dude! That's cool! HG's super hot, score for Myka!" Claudia encouraged as she laughed slightly at Pete pouted.

"I am not asking her out." Myka said defiantly.

"Then what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm gonna ask her to get coffee with me since I ran out on her yesterday." Myka explained.

"Why did you run out?" Abigail wondered.

"Because I am a complete idiot that's why." Myka grumbled.

"So you're going on a non-date with HG if she doesn't think you're a lunatic." Claudia asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes." Myka responded.

"Don't do that thing where you remember every detail about something, it freaks people out." Pete told her.

"Pete I am not going to dumb myself down to make some one like me." Myka dead panned.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just don't flaunt your crazy memory and freak her out." Pete explained.

"I don't think it'll freak her out…at least not more then I already did yesterday." Myka said, rolling her eyes.

"What exactly did you do yesterday?" Steve asked her.

"Well I sort of accused her of wanting either tutoring or my sisters number then went all spazzy and left." Myka told him.

"And why'd you do that?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know…I'm not used to people talking to me other than you guys…" Myka admitted.

"Well did it ever occur to you that you're awesome and other people may want to know you too…" Claudia suggested.

"Well…no…" Myka trailed off as they entered the school.

"Well you are, so talk to the chick." Claudia said before they all parted ways to their separate lockers.

"Hello again." The crisp accent hit Myka's ears.

"Hi, Helena." Myka said quietly.

"You ran off rather quickly yesterday." Helena said, nearly repeating their conversation from the previous day.

"About that…I'm sorry…I was just being paranoid and stupid and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that." Myka apologized.

"No worries Darling, I take no offense, although I was a bit worried." Helena admitted.

"Well I was hoping you would accept my apology and agree to try again after school." Myka said quickly.

"I would be delighted, would you like to go back to the same place or try some where new." Helena asked her.

"You can pick."

"There is another cafe downtown, a few blocks away from the one we were at yesterday that is a used bookshop as well. I'm not sure if you want to go there seeing as though your parents own a book store. But I am fairly certain that you would like it. There isn't a lot of people there usually, and it's surrounded by books." Helena explained sweetly, smiling at Myka from behind her dark lashes.

"I think It'll be fine as long as I don't buy any books from them…" Myka said sarcastically.

"Then It's settled, we shall go there then. Will I see you at lunch?" Helena asked hopefully after Myka had shut her locker.

"Yeah, Um, could you do me a favor though…" Myka trailed off, losing courage.

"Anything." Helena said sincerely.

"Could you maybe not sit in the seat you sat in yesterday, it's just…" Myka said, stopping herself.

"Say no more, I will choose a different chair, I'll see you at lunch." Helena said before giving Myka one last smile and sauntering off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Darling." Helena said with a smile, brushing her hand intentionally against Myka's shoulders as she sat down on the opposite side of Myka from the day previous.

"Hey." Myka said, looking up from her book and glaring at Pete who was giving her a knowing look.

"How have your classes been this morning?" Helena asked, focusing all of her attention on Myka, not even bothering to greet the rest of the group.

"Good, I don't have any homework so far which is surprising, since it's Friday." Myka told her.

"Well, that leads right into what I wanted to ask you." Helena said happily as she took a bite out of her salad.

"And what would that be?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"Don't act so suspicious Darling, we've already been over this." Helena said with a smirk as she watched Myka roll her eyes.

"No, but seriously what did you want to ask me?" Myka said, taking a bite out of her sub.

"I was wondering if we could possibly move our coffee date to tomorrow night instead. I need to do something at home tonight and it would make it much easier to have coffee tomorrow." Helena asked her, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Uh, no, that's fine. Except the coffee shop closes at four on Saturdays. So we'll have to go someplace else." Myka said, taking a bite out of her sub.

"Maybe dinner then? Know any good restaurants?" Helena asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, depends on what you like…there's a good Italian place downtown…" Myka trailed off, figuring out exactly what Helena just did.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up around six, alright?" Helena said.

"Sure." Myka said, slightly bewildered about how much just happened in that conversation.

"It's a date." Helena said, grabbing her salad and standing up. "Unfortunately I must go speak with a teacher about an error in his physics packet. I'll see you this afternoon Darling." Helena finished before waltzing out of the cafeteria happily.

"Wow Mykes. You're going on a date with HG." Pete said with a grin as he shoved pasta in his face.

"Does this mean your gonna join the LGBTA club with me?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Shut up. And it's not a date. Well, it's kind of a date. What the hell just happened." Myka said confused.

"She just asked you on a real date, and you said yes." Claudia clarified with a laugh.

"Well, I'm going on a date. With a girl. Who's British." Myka said to herself. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A GIRL WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MY PARENTS?!" Myka whispered loudly, freaking out.

"Just tell them you're going to dinner with a friend, trust me, they won't suspect a thing." Steve told her, calming her down a bit.

"Okay so real talk, if she tries something are you gonna have sex with her?" Pete asked, letting his imagination run wild.

"PETE!" Myka shouted, throwing a rock hard piece of bread at him.

"Just asking…" Pete said with a laugh.

* * *

"Myka dear? Who did you say you were going to dinner with tonight?" Her mother asked her, stopping at the door as she watched Myka pour through her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

"Her name is Helena, she's British and she's the new student I was telling you about." Myka told her, picking out a slightly revealing tank top that she had previously reserved for date nights with Sam.

"Why are you getting so dressed up if you're just going to dinner with a friend?" Her mother asked her, confused.

Myka panicked for a moment before quickly saying, "Uh, Thomas works there and just in case he's working tonight…"

"Oh, OH! I'm glad to see you're getting back out there dear. The medication really must be helping." Her mother said before she smiled softly and walked away.

Exactly at six Myka heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs, yelling goodbye to her parents before rushing out the door, startling Helena slightly.

"What is the rush Darling?" Helena said with a laugh, as she looked Myka up and down taking her all in.

"Nothing, just hungry." Myka said, noticing that Helena was now staring at her. "What?" Myka asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, you look…" Helena said, her voice getting caught before she finished "Stunning."

"Well you don't look half bad yourself Ms. Wells." Myka said awkwardly.

Helena shook herself out of her daze and said, "Shall we?" while gesturing towards her car, which was parked right in front of the store. Myka nodded and allowed Helena to open the passenger side door for her before she moved to the drivers seat and started the car. They pulled out into the street and rode in silence, except for when Myka would tell Helena where to turn.

They arrived at the restaurant, got out of the car and made their way into the building quickly.

"Reservation for Wells." Helena told the hostess.

"Right this way, you're table is ready." The young woman said, grabbing two menus from the side of her podium and leading them to the back of the restaurant to a partially secluded table lit dimly by the lighting of the restaurant.

"The waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess said with a smile before walking away.

"I figured you would like a more secluded table for the evening." Helena said with a warm smile as she picked up her menu and started scanning through it.

"Thanks, it's not that I'm embarrassed or anything…I just don't want my parents finding out. They'd probably freak out…" Myka explained with a blush.

"No need to worry, Darling. I fully understand." Helena said. "Now, what is good at this establishment?" She finished.

"Well…just about everything I guess…but the spaghetti with spinach and meat sauce is my favorite." Myka told her.

"Well, than that it is." Helena said, setting down her menu.

Just a moment passed and just as Myka was about to say something the waiter came up.

"Hello, my name is Eric and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys started with some drinks or are you ready to order?" He asked.

"We are ready to order. We need two orders of the Spaghetti with spinach and meat sauce please. Also I'd like white soda to drink, Myka darling, what do you want to drink?" Helena said

"A coke will be fine, thanks." Myka said, smiling to herself as she glanced at Helena.

"All right, I'll bring your drinks shorty." Eric said before leaving the table.

"So Myka…you seem a bit nervous. You're not going to run off on me again now are you?" Helena asked lightly, trying to ease Myka's tensions.

"No, I promise I will not run off this time." Myka said, turning slightly red.

"Good, I would rather like to get know you better." Helena said sincerely.

"Okay, I just need to clear one thing up…" Myka said awkwardly.

"And what would that be?" Helena asked, thinking she already knew what the question would be.

Myka took a deep breath and asked quickly "Is this a date? Like a date, date? Like a real date?"

Helena let out a low chuckle before saying "Well I'll leave that up to you. If you would like this to be a date, then it is a date. But if you want this to be just two friends having dinner, then it can just be that."

Myka took a moment and looked down at her hands before looking back up at Helena and nervously saying, "I'd like this to be a date."

"I was rather hoping you would say that." Helena said with a warm smile.

Right after that the waiter was back with their drinks and a basket full of garlic bread before leaving again saying that their orders would be up shortly.

"So, Myka. How long have you and Peter been friends?" Helena asked, grabbing a piece of garlic bread from the basket.

"Since the third grade. That's when he moved here to Colorado Springs." Myka told her with a smile at the memory.

"That is nice. And have you and Peter ever been…involved?" Helena asked.

"Oh, god no. Pete's my friend but I don't like him like that. He's almost like a brother to me." Myka said, clearly disgusted at the thought.

"Well, that bids well for me." Helena said happily.

"I guess it does." Myka said with a smile.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. It wasn't awkward in the least. They both just sat there engrossed in each other and their own thoughts as they waited for their meals to be delivered.

"Have you thought about what career you are interested to go to school for after high school?" Helena asked her.

"I haven't really decided. My parents would love to go for something like Pre-Law or Pre-Med but I was thinking something that would let me work for the FBI or the Secret Service or something." Myka explained. "How about you?"

"Most likely engineering or something in that field. I would love to be an inventor but that doesn't exactly pay very well this day in age." Helena said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sure you'd be amazing at anything you decide to do." Myka told her.

"As would you."

Just then the waiter came back with their meals, which they ate in silence, save for a few comments Helena made about how good it was. As they were nearing the end of their meal the waiter came back with the check and Helena immediately grabbed it and slid a credit card in the slot before handing it back to him.

"You really don't have to pay for my meal." Myka said.

"Well it's only proper, I asked you out on the date so I will pay." Helena replied.

"Fine. But I'm paying next time." Myka told her.

"So there will be a next time?" Helena asked with a raise of her brow.

"I would like there to be a next time." Myka admitted sheepishly.

"As would I."


End file.
